


Levia

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren POV, F/M, Genderbending, female!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beauty in a dress and Eren does not know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levia

Looking down your clothes, a lonely sigh escapes your lips, trying to wash away the sweat that starts appearing in your palms. Beginning to feel nervous about the whole situation, you start to ask yourself ‘what were you doing there?’ All dress up in fancy suit, with gloves and tight hair, you didn’t belong there but you were in that place and you couldn’t escape now.

Your eyes wandered by the room with boredom in your expression, if you had to spend another minute in that so call ‘party’, you were going to jump out of a window, no matter you were in a high floor.

A waiter offers you a drink and you accept easy, maybe the drink will go to your brain fast and you will forget where you were and start thinking about where you wanted to be. Definitely not there.

Spotting Erwin talking with a political smile on his lips you sigh again, that was the signal. You weren’t getting out any time soon.

The conversations around you slowly disappear and you’re wondering why. What could be so impressive that everyone else looked like they have lost their breath away, literally? Moving your face to the same direction as everybody, you lose your breath away. Oh sweet irony.

There she is entering the room with slow and graceful steps. A beauty so unique and special your eyes have ever seen and the heat comes to your cheeks, drinking the rest of liquid on your glass, your eves follow her with admiration. As expected she stands close to Erwin who welcomes her with a more honest smile and places an arm around her waist.

Watching carefully you detail her with a slow pace. Short and shiny black hair, blue-greyish eyes and thin lips. Her silhouette petit and divine, her curves cover in a black simple dress but to you she looks just fine. She was gorgeous in your eyes; she glows with a spark that everyone else was able to see too, that’s why they were easily surrounded by them.

Turing your back at the couple, you look for another drink so you feel odd when someone touches your shoulder. There was Erwin smiling at you and not far behind was her and her beauty.

“Eren, this is Levia. I hope you can make her some company as I go to have a meeting” he explains in a smooth manner.  
“A meeting?” almost comical you want to complain but decided against it, better have him to do that and not you, you just want to get out.  
“It won’t take long” you don’t buy it, you know better than that but only manage to nod and now you’re looking at her. A shy smile cross your lips.  
“Nice to meet you ma’am” Polite, one of the things Erwin told you to be.  
“Levia would be just fine” nodding at her tone, you question is she wants to run away as much as you do.  
“I’ll be back” with that the blonde leaves the two of you alone and that’s when you forgotten anxiety comes back.

You lack social skills, you stay away from all this for a reason and now you are standing alone with one of the most beautiful creatures you’ve never seen and have no idea what to say. Breathing through your nose, you look away from her.

“Want a drink?” a small voice reaches your ears and you cannot believe yourself. What’s happening? What was that?  
“That would do” she isn’t looking at you either and you’re grateful. Calling for a waiter and handing her the drink, it doesn’t take you long to pick all the glares coming your way. There’s a young man that keeps passing and you feel like screaming at his face.  
“You should go and dance with him” you say before actually thinking. “The poor guy probably is getting tired of moving all alone in your direction” for that smart-ass comment she finally looks at you with a fierce glare and your blood runs cold, maybe you shouldn’t upset her.  
“Leave the scumbag alone” as fast as it comes, her eyes goes to the crowed people in the party and grimace reaches her face. Now, you are convince.

She wants a way out as much as you. Silence comes between you and the glasses go empty fast.

“Do you want to dance?” moving your head toward her you ask nicely.  
“You don’t have to entertain me” she ends her drink and speaks again. “You are just my cover. Thanks to you those filthy pigs won’t come near me as you witness before” slowly nodding you take the information and none of you say other word for a while. You find yourself asking again.  
“Do you want to dance?” in a soft gesture you put your hand close to her and she raises an eyebrow. By now both knew Erwin wasn’t coming anytime soon so maybe all you could do was try to pass the time and of course nothing had to do with the fact of those filthy pigs swimming like sharks trying to get her attention. What a better way to keep them away by sending a no-real message.

She takes your hand and you believe a little smile reaches her lips but as soon as you blink it’s all gone.


End file.
